


The 12 Dates of Draco

by Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse
Summary: Holiday dialing, desperate attempts at reconciliation, and 12 blind dates with Draco Malfoy... oh my!ORThe day Harry just can't seem to get past. But what is the universe trying to tell him? And when did Draco Malfoy get so bloody fit? He's got 12 days to figure it out.





	The 12 Dates of Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSage/gifts).



> Krystal - I really hope you enjoy this story, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! <3
> 
> I want to thank my beta, BrandonStrayne, for being the most patient and wonderful beta (and friend) a person could ever ask for! 
> 
> This entire fic is based on the plot of my favorite made-for-TV movie, "The 12 Dates of Christmas." I love to watch it year-round and I needed to see my boys live it out. :)

#  **December 24, 2005 (day 1)**

Harry tried to ignore the blaring Christmas music streaming through the office as he attempted to complete a stack of forms that needed his signature before the Christmas hols. 

“Mate! Are you coming!?” Ron’s voice carried across the office and over the volume of the music, “Someone spiked the nog!” 

Harry groaned softly and stifled a smile. “Coming right out, save some nog for me,” he yelled back. He scrawled his signature on the last piece of parchment and tossed it into the out bin on his desk, where it promptly popped out of existence and on its way to the correct office. 

Harry glanced up quickly at his office door to make sure he was still alone and pulled out his silver Motorola Razr. Though much of the Wizarding World had not yet adopted Muggle mobile technology, Harry had found it to be necessary when he had started dating a Muggle two years prior. After taking it to Arthur, who tinkered with it until it would work around all the magic in Harry’s world, he had been inseparable from the device. 

Harry quickly flipped his mobile open and pressed the first speed dial option. One and a half rings later, Harry heard Richard’s soft voice sound in the now-familiar voicemail greeting. The beep sounded and Harry rushed into his message, “Hey Rich, I...uh, I thought since tomorrow was Christmas we could meet up and maybe share Toodles for the holiday. I haven’t seen him in a while and thought maybe he’d like to spend Christmas with me. Er...I also got you something, so call me back. Oh, uh, it’s Harry, in case you didn’t...well, uh, call me!” 

Harry snapped his phone shut and dropped his forehead onto his desk. Why was he such a fucking wanker? Rich had broken things off with him a few months ago; Harry had been sure they were planning to get married and had even been thinking about how to best propose  _ and _ tell Rich he was a wizard when he had suddenly ended things. Harry had been trying ever since to figure out how to get him back. 

He sighed again and pushed himself up from his desk. “Ron! Get me a nog!” he yelled out as he joined the holiday party going on in the main Auror office. 

~*~

“You what!?” Ron’s face held a comically exaggerated look of horror as Harry giggled over his fourth cup of heavily spiked eggnog and recounted his voicemail fiasco to Ron. “I knew those Muggle things were bad, and now look—you’ve holiday dialled him!”

Harry broke into a fresh set of giggles. “I’ve what?”

“Holiday dialled! ‘Mione told me all about it, folks get lonely this time of year and make heaps of bad decisions with those cello-phones. He’s not the one for you, mate, you gotta get over it.”

“No, no...see, he just needs to realize how perfect I am for him and then he will want to be with me. I mean, magic! Magic, Ron, he doesn’t even know about magic yet. How lucky is he that a wizard wants to marry him! It all fits perfectly.” Harry started patting his pockets and pulled out his mobile again, then grimaced at the blank, notification-free screen. “Anyhow, let’s go.” And with that, Harry strode out of the office, leaving a baffled Ron to jog to catch up.

“Where are we going?” 

“To get Rich a present. I’ve got to meet with him by 7 pm.”

“But he didn’t call you back, how do you know what time? And why are you getting him a present?” 

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron’s confusion, “I have a blind date tonight at 7 pm, so obviously I have to meet Rich before then.”

“Wait. What?” Ron stopped in his tracks and grabbed Harry’s arm to stop him as well. “You have a blind date tonight AND you’re planning to meet your ex that clearly wants nothing to do with you? You’ve lost the plot!”

Harry rolled his eyes again and gently grabbed Ron by the arm. In seconds, the two men had Disapparated out of the atrium of the Ministry. When they landed at their destination, Ron wrenched his arm out of Harry’s grasp. “You don’t surprise Apparate someone!” Ron yelled as he crouched down to lower his centre of gravity and regain his balance. 

“The date isn’t going anywhere; I’m only going because I can’t say no to Luna. Now stop whinging and let’s go.” Harry marched around the corner of the alley, leaving Ron to once again scramble to catch up.

“What do you think about this?” Harry held up a burgundy dragonhide coat for Ron’s inspection.

Ron looked it over. “I think it’s 200 Galleons. That’s ridiculous.” 

“I think it’s perfect—think about it Ron! What better way to introduce Rich to my world than with the trendiest and nicest coat? Nothing says Christmas miracle like dragonhide!” Harry turned an enthusiastic face toward Ron, no doubt looking for an agreement. 

“Right. Well, I can’t play accomplice to this anymore. You’re on your own, mate.”

“Ron!”

“Look, you have your date and your likely-to-be-dashed dreams of reconciliation, and I have a beautiful wife waiting at home. Good luck.” 

As Ron turned and exited the store, Harry looked back at the gorgeous coat and smiled. He knew this would work.  

~*~

Wrapped package in hand, Harry walked around the decorated shopping district for a little while longer. He felt buoyed by his grand plans and had an hour or so to spare before he needed to try and reach out to Rich again. 

He passed by a small quartet singing the  _ 12 Days of Christmas _ in a busy courtyard and spun slowly in place, soaking in the cheery atmosphere. Suddenly, a merchant from a nearby cart was directly in front of him, spritzing a potent, heady scent in his face. His vision immediately went blurry and everything spun around him quicker and quicker until he was sinking into a dark abyss and slumping to the ground. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open to two men bending over him, their voices sounding like faraway rumbles. As his surroundings and hearing came into focus, he realized the men were asking if he was ok. He managed to croak out, “What happened?” 

The merchant who had sprayed him bent over then, into his line of sight. “I spritzed ya’ and you passed out.” 

Still confused, the two men helped him stand and one of them, an older gentleman, asked if this was a common occurrence for him or if he maybe needed to see a healer. 

“No, no...I’m fine. Just didn’t eat much today I suppose. Er, thanks.” Harry gently removed himself from the grasp of the older man and, with a small wave, headed toward his flat in a Muggle portion of London, just a few blocks away. 

As he walked the festive streets and slowly breathed in the brisk air, he pushed the odd incident out of his mind and started mentally planning what he would say when he saw Rich later that night. He was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn’t notice a young man aggressively trying to untangle a gigantic wad of Christmas lights until he was nearly bonked in the head with the bunch.

He dodged to the side just in time and gave the man a wide berth as he continued to pass by, muttering about how aggressive he was being with those poor lights. 

Moments later, Harry entered his flat and found an owl sleeping on the perch he kept for just such visitors. Being that he lived in a Muggle area, he didn’t want owls to be hammering at his window at all hours, especially if he were to ever not be home when they came by, so he had created an owl-door in his window—disillusioned to Muggles—and created a mini-lounge for them just inside. 

He cooed at the owl when he entered and gave it a small scratch on the head as he untied the letter from around its leg. The owl opened one large eye and gave Harry the distinct impression that he was irritated with the disturbance. Harry unrolled the small parchment and read the message:

_ Merlin’s Pub sounds great. I’ll meet you there at 7. _

_ -Drake _

Harry suppressed a sigh of irritation that he had let himself be talked into this date. He checked his mobile and sighed again at the lack of communication from Rich. No matter, Rich would call. He almost always did.

~*~

Harry stepped into Merlin’s Pub and immediately noticed a very… not-his-type of guy sitting alone at the table by the door. He cringed and walked up to the guy. “Drake?” he nearly whispered. 

“Peter?” the guy said, hope suffusing his face.

Harry startled in surprise, “Oh, er, no. A different blind date I suppose.” He turned to continue looking around the small pub for the actual Drake when he heard it.

“Potter.”

He turned slowly to his left and was greeted with a face from his past. He hadn’t seen Draco Malfoy for seven years, but Harry would recognize him after any span of time; not to mention, he barely looked a day older than he had when Harry last saw him, right after the Battle of Hogwarts. Though he definitely looked… better. Fit. Nourished. Confident. Annoyed. 

Draco picked up his coat and began putting it on. “I see we were both misled. You’re welcome to finish these drinks, the tab has been paid.” Draco nodded toward the two glasses of mulled wine on his table.

“Wait. You don’t have to leave just because I’m here. I mean, yeah it’s weird, but I’m meeting someone tonight so you don’t have to pay any mind to me.” Harry began looking around again for another table with a lone male patron that could be his blind date. 

“Harry.” The way Draco said his name, dripping with condescension, and just a hint of pity, made Harry slowly turn back to him as understanding dawned. 

_ Fuck.  _ “Drake?” He felt rooted to the spot. What was Luna playing at? She’d set him up with Draco  _ sodding _ Malfoy? 

Malfoy merely raised his eyebrows and held out his arms in an ‘obviously’ gesture. Harry stumbled over to Draco’s table and sat down heavily. Draco sighed and the sound was so familiar that Harry’s heart clenched as a string of memories flooded his mind. 

Harry rubbed his eyes hard and looked back up at Draco. “Why Drake?” 

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and placed his coat over the back of his chair again before tentatively perching on the edge. “Because ‘Draco’ is too recognizable. I started going by Drake in professional circles shortly after the war ended. Now, very few people call me Draco.” Draco sighed again and the two men locked eyes. “I ordered the mulled wine for you. Well, for my date that I assumed wouldn’t be  _ the _ Harry, but clearly Luna has a twisted sense of humour.”

Harry flagged down a passing waitress, “Sorry, I don’t like mulled wine, could I have a lager instead?” 

The waitress glanced toward Draco. “Come on, Potter, branch out a little and have the wine. It’s a speciality here.”

“Yeah, the thing is, I’ve tried heaps of mulled wine and it’s always just too spicy.”

“Why don’t you take a chance on this one?”

Harry thought for a moment and the waitress turned to head away when he piped up, “I’ll take a lager, please.” The waitress rolled her eyes and grabbed the extra glass of wine to replace with Harry’s preferred drink. 

“Spontaneity apparently isn’t your thing anymore; so what is it you do, Potter?”

“Call me Harry,” he said distractedly while pulling out his mobile and flipping it open. His eyebrows crinkled in consternation at the lack of notifications and he snapped it shut and placed it on the table. “I’m an Auror. What do you do?” 

“I should have guessed that. Well, as you may know, I wasn’t very welcome in social circles after the war so…” Harry’s mobile beeped and he grabbed it excitedly, completely ignoring Draco’s response. “Am I keeping you from something, Potter?”

Harry nearly growled at his mobile: the beep had just been a belated reminder of his blind date. “No. I’m just expecting a call.” Just then, his mobile rang and he immediately flipped it open, “Rich? Hi! My place? Yeah, I can meet there… hold on a sec.” Harry pressed the phone to his chest and addressed Draco, “Hey, so something just came up, can I meet you at Luna’s later for dinner?” 

“Who’s on the phone?”

“Rich.” At Draco’s continued stare, Harry explained further, “My ex, we just have to—”

Draco held up his hand. “Go. It was… nice seeing you again, Potter.” He then grabbed his coat and started toward the door of the pub. 

Harry called after him, “We’re meeting at Luna’s, right?” but Draco was already out the door. Shrugging, Harry put the mobile to his ear again, “Yeah, I’ll meet you at my place in 15 minutes.” 

~*~

Harry arrived at his building with a couple of minutes to spare. He ran up to his flat and grabbed the gift he had bought Rich earlier that day. When he made it back downstairs, he stepped out the front doors of his building and immediately saw Rich heading toward him. His heart leapt at the sight of him and he held his breath while he waited to see how Rich reacted to him. 

Once Rich got within calling distance, he smiled warmly and greeted Harry with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry was ecstatic! Obviously Rich still wanted him. “Merry Christmas, Rich,” he murmured and stepped a little closer. 

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” Rich repeated. “I don’t have much time, but—”

“I got you something!” Harry blurted out and shoved the package in Rich’s hands.

“Oh. I wish you wouldn’t have.” Rich looked uncomfortable, but Harry figured he just didn’t realize they would be switching gifts tonight.

“No matter! Did you bring Toodles? The three of us will have such a—” A familiar bark sounded behind Rich and Harry glanced around him to see a handsome stranger holding Toodles’ leash. 

Rich grimaced, “I brought Toodles so you wouldn’t be alone tonight.” He held out his hand and the stranger handed over the leash. 

“But I thought…” Harry stared at the man who had just been handling his and Rich’s dog like he had the right to. 

“It’s a bit chilly; I’ll go wait in the car,” the strange man said. 

Harry looked back to Rich, waiting for an explanation, hurt and confusion clear on his face. “Neil is my boyfriend. We reconnected at our Uni reunion a couple of months ago. Turns out we both liked each other back then, but neither of us was out of the closet yet.” Rich’s mouth turned up in a wry grin as he chuckled lightly at the memory. 

“Is it serious?” 

“Harry, don’t do this.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yeah, I do.” Rich shuffled uncomfortably, “Look, I don’t feel right taking this.” He tried to hand the gift back to Harry.

“No, keep it. Merry Christmas, Rich.” Harry tried very hard to keep the emotion from his face, but he still saw sympathy in Rich’s eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.”

~*~

Harry sat in Luna’s lounge with Toodles snuggled on his lap. Luna’s voice floated in from the other room, “It’s a shame the whole gang couldn’t make it here tonight. The house will sure feel empty without them.” She glided into the room where Harry sat sulking and handed him a warm butterbeer. 

“Nothing is the same anymore, Luna, and nothing will change that.” 

“Hm. Well, at least you’re here. I’m glad for that. I wonder when Drake will arrive. Why didn’t he come with you?”

“Well, I had to—”

A loud tapping on the window in the lounge startled them both and set Toodles into a frenzy. As Harry held back the yapping dog, Luna went to the window and retrieved the note. 

“Drake isn’t coming. He said you left him to go meet with another man.”

Harry sighed, “I went to meet Rich. I didn’t know he had decided to hook up with some old fling. Apparently, this is my life now: me and my dog.” 

“Drake is really very sweet, Harry, you shouldn’t have left.”

“It’s fine, I’ll call  _ Draco _ tomorrow and apologize.”

“Oh no, that hippogriff has hoofed it. He won’t give you another chance.” Luna drifted back to the kitchen while Harry sat in the lounge, nursing his misery.

He slept fitfully that night, Toodles tossing around beside him. At the stroke of midnight, his wireless flipped on and the voice of a radio salesman drifted through the room, speaking excitedly about a flash sale on a brooch of an emerald partridge set in a gilded pear tree. Toodles began barking as Harry continued sleeping.

 

#  **December 24, 2005… again (day 2)**

Harry slowly came to consciousness to the sound of a lovely quartet singing the last notes of the  _ 12 Days of Christmas. _ His eyebrows drew together and he slowly opened his eyes. He gasped at the sight of two men standing over him, just like yesterday. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

His heart nearly stopped as the merchant from yesterday bent over him. “I spritzed ya’ and you passed out.”

He sat up quickly and the two men scrambled to assist. “That was yesterday!” he shrieked.

“This has happened to you before?” the elderly gentleman asked. 

“This exact thing happened to me! Surely you remember! How many people pass out in front of you on Christmas Eve AND Christmas Day?”

“But it’s only just Christmas Eve.”

“No, that was yesterday!”

“I think maybe we should call for a healer,” the elderly man said, concern knitting his brow.

Harry backed away as the man handed him the wrapped package he had watched Rich drive off with yesterday… “No, I-I have to go.” 

Harry briskly walked away from the small group that had formed and ducked into a nearby alley. He pulled his wand out and conjured his Patronus: “Ron, meet me in my flat in 5 minutes. It’s an emergency!” His voice cracked on the last word, but he was too freaked out to re-record the message, so he sent the stag on its way. 

As he nearly jogged back to his flat, he took notice of the same guy he had seen yesterday aggressively untangling the Christmas lights, but this time a girl was standing next to him holding a different bundle and looking like she would rather be anywhere but there. Harry was positive he hadn’t seen this girl yesterday, but then again, he  _ was _ passing by a bit earlier. 

Once he made it to the door of his flat, he was so agitated he couldn’t be bothered to use keys and with barely a cursory glance around his hall, he brandished his wand and blasted his door open.

“What the hell, mate!?” Ron yelled as he choked on a bite of crisps.

“Ron, I think I’m dreaming. Do I look real to you?”

Ron shoved another handful of crisps into his mouth and quirked a brow at Harry. “Wha’ you mean?” His words were muffled but Harry had years of practice understanding Ron around a mouthful of food. 

“Ron, pay attention! I think I’m dreaming, I—”

Just then an owl swooped into his flat and perched in the designated area. Harry groaned, “This can’t be happening!” 

“Look, I don’t know what you’re on about, but I don’t think you’re dreaming.” Ron chewed another fist of crisps and eyed Harry pacing in front of the owl. “You’re cracking up, mate. You gotta stop trying to live in the past and just move forward, that’s all.”

“Ron, that’s it! You’re a genius!” Harry crossed the room in two swift steps, grabbed Ron by the cheeks, and planted a wet kiss on his forehead. “I don’t know what is going on, but clearly this is the universe giving me another chance at getting Rich back!” He then spun on his heels and strode into his bedroom. 

Wiping his forehead, Ron followed and found Harry rifling through his wardrobe. “I don’t think that’s what the universe meant.”

Grinning, Harry ignored the comment and walked into his en-suite, emerging just moments later in fitted dark-wash denims and a soft, hunter green sweater that complimented his eyes and skin tone perfectly. “Rich won’t be able to walk away from me if I’m wearing this!” Harry said triumphantly. 

“Hm. I mean, if anything will change his mind it will be that outfit. But what about your date?”

“Oh bollocks. I can’t cancel and Luna will kill me if I walk out on him again.”

“You mean, walk out on the date you haven’t met yet?” Ron looked close to binding Harry and forcing him to St Mungo’s.

“Oof. If only I hadn’t met him yet.” Harry grimaced at his reflection in the mirror and then flicked his eyes up to connect with Ron’s. “Long story.”

~*~

Harry walked confidently into Merlin’s pub…”Peter?” the not-his-type guy stood as soon as Harry entered, the spark of hope lighting once again.

“Still no,” he shot back at him as he walked past and directly up to Draco Malfoy, who looked aggravatingly composed at seeing Harry Potter walk up to him after seven years of no contact. The waitress was just placing the two mulled wines on the table so Harry stopped her, “I still don’t like mulled wine. Can I get a lager please?”

Draco leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Harry settled in the chair across from him. “So, Draco—or should I say Drake—I need you to be honest with me for a second.”

“If you want to know if Luna told me she was setting me up with you, the answer is ‘no’, though it seems she may have clued you in on this apparent ruse.”

“No, I know you didn’t know it was me, and I didn’t know it would be you, but…” Harry stood and leaned across the table. “Come here. I’m not going to hex you, I just need to ask you something.” Draco hesitantly leaned forward until his face was mere inches from Harry’s. “Did you and I meet yesterday?”

Their eyes remained locked and Harry was momentarily entranced by the play of light across Draco’s pale irises. “You smell nice, Potter. Like the woods after the rain.” Harry fell back into his chair, confused by Draco’s response. “But no, I haven’t seen you since after… well, you know.” 

“Hm. Well, just so you know, I’m about to get a call and I have to go—”

“I always liked the woods best after a rain. My wife used to—”

“You have a wife!?”

“You’re leaving?”

Harry’s phone rang and he answered it enthusiastically, “Rich? My place? Yeah, I can be there in 15 minutes.”

“Who is Rich?”

“My boyfriend.” Harry started gathering his coat.

“Luna didn’t mention you have a boyfriend,” Draco looked upset and annoyed.

“Yeah, well she didn’t mention you have a wife, so we’re both surprised here.”

“I asked her not to.” 

“Well, then my gut must be telling me that this never would have worked.”

Draco stood and threw some coins on the table. “And my gut is telling me that this was a horrible idea.” 

“At least Luna can’t blame me this time,” Harry huffed. 

“Oh, you do this often?” Draco asked.

“Just with you, apparently.”

“I would say it was good to see you again, Potter, but it was far from it.” Draco pushed past Harry and rushed out the door. 

“Hopefully this is all just my subconscious working overtime anyway,” Harry huffed and took a moment to breathe deeply and centre himself before he rushed out of the pub and toward his flat. 

~*~ 

Harry leaned casually against the wall outside his flat, waiting for Rich to show up. He had forgone his coat so his nice outfit wouldn’t be covered and he was desperately attempting to not outwardly show how cold he was. As he waited, his mobile rang, “Luna, hey, I’m not going to be able to make it tonight. Also, you could have told me he was married!”

“He told you about Astoria?” 

“Yes! First of all, how could you set me up with Draco Malfoy, and second of all a  _ married Draco Malfoy. _ ”

“Harry, Astoria is dead. She died over a year ago. Terrible thing really, he doesn’t like to talk about it.”

Harry’s face fell as Luna’s words hit him. “Oh, Luna. Oh no. When you see him, tell him I am so, so sorry.”

“What happened, Harry?”

“Look, I gotta go. Just… just make sure to tell him I’m sorry.” Harry snapped his mobile shut and rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t believe he had been such an arse. 

“Harry.” Harry pasted a smile on his face and turned to face Rich. “You look great, Harry,” Rich said as he grabbed him in a hug and kissed his cheek. “You must be freezing though!”

“No, no I’m fine. You look great too. I, er, I was thinking we could go grab a drink and maybe talk.”

Rich’s face fell and Harry could tell he was not going to get the answer he had planned on. “I- I can’t Harry. I’m going to the cabin tonight. I’ve just got enough time to drop Toodles off.”

“You’re going with Neil?”

“Uh, yeah. How do you know about Neil?” 

“Are your parents going to be there? You always spend Christmas Eve with them.”

“Ah, no...actually, it will just be Neil and me.”

“Why?” Harry wished he could stop asking questions but some force inside himself made him keep going, made him twist the proverbial knife resting between his ribs.

“I’m… I’m planning to propose to him.” Rich laughed nervously and ran his hands through his hair. “Gosh, saying it out loud makes it feel so real. You’re the first person I’ve told.” He grabbed Harry in another, more exuberant, hug then stepped back. 

At the sound of a bark, both men turned to see Neil holding onto Toodles. “That’s great Rich. I’ve got a date tonight... really fit guy.” 

“Oh. That’s great. I’m really happy to hear that.”

“Yeah. Guess I better get ready. Change out of these ratty clothes.” Rich quirked a brow at Harry and he suddenly wished the sidewalk would swallow him whole. Rich knew him, he knew he was being an awkward, weird prat. Harry stepped forward and grabbed the leash from Neil. “Well, you gents have a great night. Don’t stay up too late!” Harry fake-chuckled and started backing away from the men and toward his building’s lobby. He really wished someone would just waltz by and Avada him before he could say anything else. 

“Goodnight, Harry, Merry Christmas.” Rich stared at him for a beat longer and then turned and wrapped his arm around Neil as they walked back to his car. 

Harry stepped into the lobby and dropped his head against the door. He couldn’t wait for this night to end.

 

#  **December 24, 2005… again (day 3)**

Harry stirred awake and his ears twitched as he heard the last notes of the  _ 12 Days of Christmas.  _ Groaning, he opened his eyes to the faces of the same two men as before. The merchant bent over into his view. “I spritzed ya’ and you passed out.”

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Harry yelled and jumped up, rushing out of the shopping district and to the nearest Apparition point. He squeezed his eyes shut and swirled away to the lobby of St. Mungo’s. 

“Harry, you were just here a few weeks ago, what’s going on?” Healer Williams walked Harry back into the private sector of Mungo’s where all the Aurors were typically treated. 

“I think I have a brain tumour; you gotta check me out, Williams.” Harry tried to hide the panic in his voice but he didn’t think he was doing a very good job of it. 

“You don’t have a brain tumour. What’s really going on?”

“I must! I keep reliving the same day, over and over. Like, the exact. same. day.” 

“Okay. So, I still don’t think you have a brain tumour. I think what we are seeing is some pretty classic stress. It tends to get worse around the holidays, especially if you’ve had any major life changes.” Williams gave Harry a significant look. “Here, I’m going to give you a potion, just a little something to help you relax. Take it before bed tonight and I promise you’ll wake up  _ tomorrow _ .”

“You promise?” Harry looked at him doubtfully. 

“Yes, Harry. Come see me tomorrow, you’ll see.”

~*~

Harry left Mungo’s and went straight to Rich’s building. He only had to wait for about thirty minutes or so before Rich arrived, his arms full of shopping bags.

“Oh, Harry! Hi, what’s going on? Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, of course. Busy day?”

“Not really, just doing some last minute shopping,” Rich said, raising the bags in his hands as proof.

Harry laughed, with only a touch of mania behind it. “Did you buy Neil’s ring? Supplies for the cabin?”

“Wha-what? How do you know—”

“It’s not important how I know, it’s just—”

“You’re freaking me out. What do you want, Harry?”

Harry’s face fell and he slumped onto a nearby set of stairs. “What do I want? I want what you and Neil have, I want… you.”

Rich sighed, “Harry, you don’t want me. You want the  _ idea _ of me. You just have to be open to new experiences and you’ll find whatever it is you’re looking for.”

Harry sighed, “Yeah, I just hope whatever it is is looking for me too.” He got up to leave and as he walked out the door he had a sudden thought and turned back around. “Hey Rich, what time did you buy the ring today?”

“Around noon, why?”

“No reason. Merry Christmas, Rich.”

~*~

Harry stepped into Merlin’s pub around 4:00 pm and looked around. As he was taking in the daytime surroundings, he heard a throat clearing behind him. He turned around and Mr not-his-type was standing there. 

“Peter?”

“No, sorry, Harry.” He shrugged lightly and turned to walk away, then faced the guy again. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Thomas.” 

“Nice to meet you, Thomas,” Harry said as his eye caught movement at the door. Draco Malfoy was walking into the pub, three hours early. Harry’s eyes tracked him as he walked to the bar and he quickly followed.

Without thinking about it, Harry headed to the bar and sat down next to Draco. He caught the tail end of Draco’s order: mulled wine and an order of chips. 

“A lager, please,” Harry called out to the bartender as he sat down. “Hello Draco, early dinner?”

Draco’s eyes widened comically and his mouth fluttered open and closed for the briefest of moments before he seemed to forcibly collect himself and straighten his features. 

“Potter.”

“Seven years and that’s all you’ve got for me?” Harry chuckled. 

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to have for you.”

“How about we start with sharing the chips? That is if you think there will be enough to spare.”

“Uh, sure. I’m not really terribly hungry.” The bartender dropped the wine and lager in front of the men and Draco snatched up his wine, drinking deeply before turning back toward Harry. 

Harry smirked, “Filling up for a date, then?” 

Draco spluttered and coughed and lifted a napkin to his mouth. “As a matter of fact, I am. But why would you, I mean… Wow, Potter. This is unexpected.”

Harry laughed softly, “You didn’t invent filling up before a date. Loads of people do it.”

The chips were placed in front of them and they both took a brief respite to have a few bites before Harry spoke again, “Just so you know… I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what, Potter?”

“Your wife. I didn’t know.”

Draco gave Harry a hard look. “How would you know?”

Harry choked on the swig of lager he was taking. “I just, er, I...” he rubbed his neck vigorously, “I think I read it—yeah, I read it somewhere, and I just didn’t give my...condolences before.” Harry took another hearty swig of his lager and then dropped a few coins on the bar. “I need to be heading out.” He stood and started putting on his coat. 

“That’s a pity, It seemed we were just on the verge of really catching up,” Draco’s voice dripped with sarcasm, but the slight smirk on his face belied his true feelings. 

“Hey. If your date doesn’t show up later, it’s not because of you. They probably just aren’t over their ex and are still trying to figure out what path their life should take. Bye, Draco.” Harry’s mouth twisted up in a slight grin and he squeezed Draco’s shoulder before turning and exiting the pub. 

~*~

Harry headed up to his flat and noticed that his neighbour had dropped off a wrapped loaf of bread in front of his door. He sighed and picked up the gift; she had been trying to catch him the last few days to give him this home baked good and he had continually blown her off. After all, she was just an old lady that liked to trap him into long conversations. 

He weighed the loaf in his hand and started digging his keys out to enter his flat. Changing his mind, he suddenly turned on his heel and, before he could talk himself out of it, knocked on her door. He paused for a few seconds and then—feeling quite relieved—he turned back toward his flat when her door didn’t open. He nearly had his key fully engaged when her door swung open.

“Oh hello there!” Harry’s friendly neighbour stepped into the hall and smiled brightly at him. 

“Hi Ms Margine, I just wanted to thank you for the bread.”

“You’re welcome dear, it’s just my little take on cranberry loaf.”

“Ah, well thank you for the cranberry loaf,” Harry paused, “I’d love to get the recipe sometime.” He didn’t know what compelled him to say that as he usually tried to avoid extra interaction with the lonely widow.

Harry didn’t think it could be possible, but her smile brightened even further and she grabbed him around the wrist. “I can do you one better, come on in.”

“Ah no, I—”

“Nonsense, come on in.” For an older lady, she was surprisingly strong as she pulled him into her flat and started waving him further into the space before scurrying toward the kitchen. Harry stopped in the living room and looked around in awe: her space was tastefully decorated with large pieces of artwork hung on nearly every wall. It was nothing like the stuffy, trinket-filled house of Ms Figg, which is how he had always wrongfully assumed it would be.

“Your flat is incredible Ms Margine… I had no idea. This artwork...”

“Why thank you. I’ve collected art since I was a young gal, these are originals you know! Now come on, you can help me make the next loaf.” She had stationed herself in front of the kitchen island and was already holding out a red spotted apron for Harry to don. 

He chuckled and took the proffered apron, smiling at the shenanigans he always managed to get himself into. He started adding ingredients to a bowl Ms Margine had placed in front of him as she launched into a riveting story of her younger days.

A few hours later, and a few loaves richer, Harry returned to his flat, promising to visit Ms Margine again soon. He was surprised at how much he had enjoyed her company and how saucy she had been as a youth. In fact, she was still quite saucy. He didn’t think time had aged her one bit. 

As Harry prepared for bed, he nervously looked toward the one clock he kept in his flat—11:15 pm. He fished out the potion bottle Healer Williams had given him earlier that day and looked at it uncertainly before throwing it back in one go. As his eyes became heavy, he lay back on his bed and hoped Healer Williams really knew how to stop this cycle.

 

#  **December 24, 2005… again (day 4)**

Harry opened his eyes as the last chords of  _ The 12 Days of Christmas _ rang out around him. The two familiar faces stared down at him. “I spritzed ya’ and you passed out.”

“We’ve got to stop meeting this way,” Harry said as he stood and straightened his clothes. The older man handed him his package and Harry smiled, “Thanks!” he said before walking confidently away, leaving the three people staring after him in confusion. 

~*~

“So many options to choose from.” Harry stepped out of a corner in the jewellery shop and approached Rich.

“Harry, oh, I—”

“The two-tone band is classic, but the braided one does look really nice.”

Rich looked both surprised and mildly terrified. “Harry, I met someone.”

“Obviously… So, what’s he like?”

Rich hesitated and looked into Harry’s eyes as if trying to assess if he had cracked or not. “Wonderful. Amazing…”

“Perfect?”

Rich cocked his head to the side, “He’s perfect for me, I suppose.”

Harry stood a moment, staring at the man that he had hung so many of his hopes and dreams for the future on. He wasn’t entirely sure why he had even come here; he had just held onto that one last hope that maybe, somehow, he could make it work.

“That’s really great, Rich. I’m glad that you found someone who complements you. I hope that I’m lucky enough to find that someday.”

Harry turned and stared into the jewellery case, but he felt Rich’s eyes on him. “You’re staring at me, Rich.”

Rich smiled, “I just wish you had been more like this when we were together.”

“What? More perfect?”

“No. More in the moment and less focused on securing a future that you thought  _ should _ be the perfect future. Your expectations were too much to live up to.”

Harry was speechless and more than a little hurt. I mean, he knew things weren’t always perfect with Rich, but he assumed they worked well enough together that they could have been happy, for the most part. It felt like a punch to the gut hearing that Rich was apparently never on the same page. “Pick the two-tone one, you can’t go wrong with that. Oh, and here,” Harry handed over the expensive dragonhide coat that he had purchased with such excitement and hope earlier, “I got this for you ages ago. You should have it. It wouldn’t suit me anyway.”

Rich looked as if he wanted to say something in response, but Harry didn’t want to hear it, so with a final parting glance, he left the small shop.

As Harry slowly walked back to his flat, he contemplated what Rich had said. I mean, sure, he was a little focused on building a perfect life with the perfect man... But didn’t he deserve that after all that he had been through? He just wanted what all the Christmas cards had always promised—love and security. 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice how close he was to the man aggressively de-tangling lights in front of his building until he was smacked in the face with an errant strand. The action jolted him out of his reverie and he took in his surroundings to find the same crazed man with his ball of lights, and the same bored girl holding a second set and zoned out to the world. 

Harry perched on the concrete ledge next to her. “Hey, I’ve seen you around the neighbourhood. Uh, what’s he doing?”

She looked at him as if trying to recall his face from somewhere. “I think I’ve seen you around too,” she sighed, “he’s building me a snowflake. He does this every year.”

“I assume a snowflake is not what you want?”

“Not even close.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry piped up again. “I just found out my ex, Rich, is proposing to his brand new boyfriend tonight. It’s gotta be cocktail hour somewhere, would you like to come and have a pity drink with me?”

The girl looked at the bundle of lights in her arms and then at her boyfriend fighting with his strand. “Sure. One drink won’t hurt.”

~*~

Harry danced out of the kitchen of his small flat carrying a fresh bottle of sparkling wine. Wizard rock blasted in the background as his new friend, Amy, danced crazily around his lounge. “I love this band, how have I never heard of them!?” She shouted, clearly out of breath but having a great time. 

“Oh this is just some old band from… my people, erm, my hometown. Anyway—fresh wine!!!” Harry danced over to Amy and topped off her glass then took a long slug straight from the bottle. They closed their eyes and danced in dizzying circles around each other, soaking in the music, the atmosphere, and the sheer enjoyment of spontaneity.   

Harry opened his eyes to reorient after a particularly vigorous spin and yelped—Luna was standing in his doorway, a serene smile on her face. His yelp caused Amy to open her eyes and she gasped and then started randomly smacking the stereo until the music suddenly ceased.  

“Luna! What are you doing here?” Harry gasped.

“You didn’t show up for dinner; I was worried. You didn’t answer your door when I knocked, but I could hear you in here so I came in. It looks like you’ve been having a lovely time.”

Harry looked over to Amy, who had grabbed her coat, and shrugged an apology. She mouthed a goodbye and crept past Luna and out the door. “I’m sorry I didn’t call Luna, the day got away from me.”

“Oh it’s no bother, Harry, I brought a surprise.” Luna turned toward the hallway. “Drake, dear, come on in.”

Harry’s breath stopped as Draco Malfoy entered his messy flat. He didn’t think Luna would be so bold as to bring him here. One look around at the mess, and at the sweaty, red-faced Harry and Draco’s lip turned up in disgust. 

“Luna, why would you bring me here?” Draco turned toward her, anger and discomfort fighting for dominance in his gaze. 

Luna merely smiled, “You boys have more in common than you think. Enjoy your night, I’ll clean up here.”

~*~

Twenty minutes later, Harry had used a few cleaning charms on himself and changed clothes. For some reason unknown to him, Draco had stayed  _ and _ agreed to still go out with him. They left his flat and began walking the neighbourhood.

“Thanks for being patient. I don’t normally spend all day dancing around my flat with complete strangers.”

Draco quirked a brow at Harry. “Really? That seems very much like what you would do.” 

Harry chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you’re kind of right. So, what do you do now, Draco-or, er, should I call you Drake?”

“Draco is fine. It’s not like you don’t know my history, which is the sole purpose of Drake anyhow. As for a living, I mostly run the Malfoy holdings that my father ran before the war. I’ve obviously rebranded them, though.”

Harry just hummed under his breath and they walked in silence for a few paces more. “Oh look, Merlin’s Pub, would you like to stop in for a drink?”

“Sure, I’ve heard great things about this place, especially about the mulled wine.”

Harry opened the door and ushered Draco in ahead of him, but as he entered the room he locked eyes with Thomas, who was still sitting at the front table presumably waiting for Peter, and they shared a meaningful look. 

Harry hadn’t spoken to Thomas on *this* day, so he had to know something! There is no way he would look at him so meaningfully otherwise. He had to speak to him. “Give me just a minute, Draco.” Harry said, then ran after the suddenly retreating Thomas. 

Harry caught up to him in the hallway leading up to the loos. He had been calling out to him and Thomas had paid him no mind, so in a panic he rushed forward and slammed Thomas against the wall of the hallway, his Auror instincts taking over his rational mind. “You know something, don’t you!? You know why this night is repeating!”

Thomas looked frightened and answered quickly, “No I don’t know anything, is the night repeating? Oh god, you aren’t Peter are you?” 

“No!” Harry sighed and let up on the man he had pinned. “You don’t understand, I can’t figure out how to get this night to end!” Harry looked around in frustration and caught eyes with Draco, who had heard the whole thing. Draco looked disappointed beyond measure and turned to leave.

Harry ran after him. “No, that’s not what I meant, you don’t understand! Draco! That didn’t come out right!” But it was futile and by the time Harry made it to the front of the pub, Draco had exited and was quickly disappearing down the street. 

Thomas stepped up beside Harry. “Are you ok?”

“No. Sorry about before. Would you like me to buy you a drink? Ya’ know, just until Peter gets here.” Thomas shrugged and the two men turned back into the pub. 

~*~

Harry lay in bed that night, staring at the clock on his bedside. It was 11:59 pm. He was determined to stay awake and make it through this night. Suddenly his wireless flipped on and a radio salesman began speaking excitedly about a flash sale on a brooch of an emerald partridge set in a gilded pear tree. The clock flipped to midnight.

 

#  **December 24, 2005… again (day 5)**

Harry promptly opened his eyes as the last strains of  _ The 12 Days of Christmas _ were sung. “I spritzed ya’ and you passed out.” He smiled widely and jumped up. 

The older man who was always there tried to hand him his package. He was about to take it once more but then he realized that he didn’t really need it anymore, so he waved the man away. “Keep it, Merry Christmas!” Harry got a few steps away and then turned back. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“John,” the man answered, looking confused.

“Well John, nice to meet you. Thank you for always being here for me.” Harry smiled again and then bounded away. He was going to make this day really count. He headed straight for his flat and waved enthusiastically to Amy as he passed her and her boyfriend working on the lights. She hesitantly waved back. 

Harry sat in his flat and sipped a lager while he waited for the owl that Draco would be sending to arrive. As soon as it did, he ripped off the original message and tied on a new message he had already prepared. He had different plans for this day. He gave the owl a large treat and shooed her back out his window. Not even thirty minutes later, he got a response back agreeing to his new plan.

~*~

Harry stood outside the Muggle fresh tree mart and waited for Draco to arrive. He had two cups of warm mulled cider in hand for them to drink for warmth while shopping for a tree. He turned to look down the opposite side of the street that he had been watching intently when he heard the voice. 

“Potter.”

Harry turned and smiled warmly at Draco. He was a little surprised at how quickly he had begun to crave the sight of his handsome face. 

“Hello Draco, thank you for agreeing to change plans last minute.”

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, seemingly at a loss for words, before he stood rigidly for a moment and then rolled his eyes. “Luna is quite an odd duck, isn’t she?”

Harry laughed, a hearty laugh that threw his head back and reverberated around the space. “That she is. Here’s a mulled cider. Now let’s find the perfect tree.” He waggled his eyebrows conspiratorially and turned to head into the thicket of market trees. Draco barely managed to suppress a smile as he followed. 

They spent what felt like ages picking out the perfect tree and Harry made to haul it back to his flat. He bemoaned the fact that he couldn’t levitate it since he lived in a Muggle area. Draco smirked and with a small flick of his wrist, the tree became significantly lighter. “You just have to  _ appear _ to be hauling it, you know. Muggles are quite easy to fool as long as you kind of appear to be doing what they expect.” 

Harry laughed again, “That’s brilliant!” 

Draco smirked at Harry, “It really is a wonder they let you graduate Hogwarts,” but there was no malice in his words and his smirk looked more amused than not.

They made it easily back to Harry’s flat and began decorating the tree with all the lights and trinkets he had pulled out of storage earlier. They didn’t speak of the past and just enjoyed the moment, surprisingly at ease in each other’s company. 

Draco pulled out a particularly wonky looking fabric ornament and gave Harry an enquiring look. Harry’s smile held a touch of sadness as he gently took the ornament from Draco and looked it over. “Dobby made this for me. The first year I met him. I’m pretty sure he tore most of his pillowcase to make it and probably got heaps of punishment.” Harry looked up to see Draco looking decidedly uncomfortable. “Sorry.” Harry moved to put the ornament away when Draco lightly touched his hand to stop him.

“Let’s put it on the front of the tree, shall we?” Draco said before lifting it from Harry’s hand and hanging it himself in a prime spot. 

“I’ll be right back,” Harry said and turned toward the kitchen. He came back moments later with slices of cranberry loaf and warm apple cider. 

“Is this cider spiked?” Draco asked with a small grin.

“Just spiced,” Harry answered, leaning in closer to Draco to pass him his slice of loaf. Draco took a small bite and chewed slowly.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he waited for Draco’s verdict. They locked eyes. “This is incredible,” Draco said while taking another bite. 

Harry’s breath whooshed out—he didn’t even know he had been holding it—in relief. “I made it.” He smiled as he took a sip of cider and closed his eyes, savouring the warmth. He felt Draco move closer and he slowly opened his eyes.

“You smell like…” Draco began.

“Like the woods after the rain,” Harry finished his sentence, voice barely a whisper. 

Draco was inches from his face, his pale cheeks flushed and the twinkle of lights reflected in his eyes. Unthinking, Harry swayed forward and lightly brushed his lips over Draco’s. They locked gazes. Harry wasn’t breathing again. He didn’t know if he had crossed a line, but Draco’s eyes slowly closed and he leaned in, their lips meeting more confidently this time. 

Draco’s hand cupped Harry’s face and Harry stretched his arms around Draco’s waist. They deepened the kiss, Harry seeking entrance to Draco’s mouth, suddenly intent on tasting him. Draco opened his mouth and Harry moaned as he breached the hot, wet entrance and trailed his hand up and into Draco’s silky hair. 

Draco whimpered and it sent shockwaves to Harry’s cock. He groaned and began trailing kisses down Draco’s beautiful neck, his pulse beating rapidly under Harry’s lips. Suddenly, Harry felt pressure from Draco, pushing him away. He stopped immediately. “Are you ok?” 

Draco’s chest heaved and his cheeks were even rosier. He was so beautiful Harry’s heart ached. “I’m fine. We-we just need to make it to Luna’s for dinner. We can’t be late.” 

Harry smirked, “You’re right, of course. Let’s get ready.”

~*~

“Luna, you outdid yourself on this dinner,” Harry exclaimed as he sat and looked at the feast laid out before him. “It’s like I’ve gone back to Hogwarts!”

“Yes, I did so hope there would be more people here on Christmas Eve, but everyone is busy. At least they will all make it for Christmas.” Luna placed the final dish on the table and the three of them began serving themselves. “Will you two go to midnight mass?” 

“What?” Harry questioned, around a mouth of potatoes. 

“I know Drake occasionally goes to Mass.”

“I’m not opposed, I’ve just not had luck making it past midnight.”

Draco smirked, “Well, grandpa, let’s try and I’ll see if I can help you make it.”

Harry smiled at Draco. “You have no idea how good that sounds.”

~*~

They entered the church right before the service began and looked around for a seat. Harry stiffened. “What’s wrong?” Draco asked.

“That’s my neighbour over there, Ms Margine.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “She’s so alone. I don’t want to be like that, alone on Christmas Eve.” 

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed reassuringly. “You’re not alone tonight.” Harry smiled gratefully at him as Draco led them toward Ms Margine. “Do you mind if we sit here?” he asked her.

“Oh no, come on in!” 

Draco scooted in first, leaving Harry to sit next to Ms Margine. “Hello,” he said, gently bumping her shoulder.

“Oh! Hello!” she smiled kindly at him in recognition. 

“How did baking go today?”

She looked surprised, but answered, “Fine, thank you,” as the first song of the service was announced and everyone stood to sing. Draco passed Harry a songbook and they shared a quick look before beginning to sing. Harry could feel it. This is what the universe wanted from him. He would make it past midnight.

 

#  **December 24, 2005… again (day 6)**

Harry opened his eyes to the familiar song. “I spritzed ya’ and you passed out.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Harry closed his eyes tightly. Maybe if he did nothing this would all stop.

“Sir, you’ve got to get up. If you’re hurt, we can call a healer.”

“Just give him a minute.”

“He’s had twenty.”

Harry morosely opened his eyes again. “Thank you, John. But I get it, clear the way, make room for the shoppers.” Harry sighed heavily and hoisted himself off the ground. John helped him walk a few steps to the nearest bench and asked him again if he was ok.

“I’m fine. Have you ever just felt like you’re swirling around a whirlpool and never make it to the middle? Like a loo that just spins and doesn’t empty. My life is a loo, John. A broken loo.” Harry dropped his head in his hands. He had been so sure that his successful date with Draco last night was the key to breaking whatever loop he was in. But here he was. Again.

“Come with me, young man, I know a place that will help.” John led Harry to a nearby botanical garden centre and placed him on a bench right in the centre while he fetched some hot cocoa. The greenery surrounding him was lush and fragrant and the heat generated in the greenhouse was comforting. 

John returned and handed Harry a cup of cocoa. “The Muggles really can make magical things without magic. There isn’t a single warming charm in here, yet they keep it hot and grow these gorgeous plants all year long. I used to travel to warmer climates in the winter, but as I’ve gotten older I don’t handle the Portkeys so well. So, now I come here.”

“It’s beautiful.” Harry and John sipped their cocoas as Harry tried his best to explain to John what he was going through without coming off as completely mental. John let Harry speak until he had gotten most of the frustration and despair off his chest. He expressed his sympathy in a way that didn’t make Harry feel crazy and they lapsed into companionable silence.

Harry finally broke the silence with a sigh, “What would you do if you were me, John?”

John seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment, “You know, Harry, I’m an old man. I’ve taken many chances in life and some have worked out and others haven’t. But if what you say is happening to you is true… I would do everything I always wanted to do but was too afraid, or too responsible, to try before.”

Harry thought for a moment and then grinned, “Thank you, John, you’ve been a very surprising friend to me. I’ll see you tomorrow, well, today… you know!”

John shook his head as Harry hurried off to find the nearest Apparition point. 

~*~ 

Harry stopped in Gringotts first and emptied over half of his considerable vault. He then went into every shop and purchased everything he had ever even  _ thought _ about wanting. When he walked out of shops laden with packages, he occasionally handed out an item he had bought to someone passing by. He was living in the moment and enjoying every second of it.

His final stop in Diagon was at the broom shop. He bought seven of Nimbus’ newest broom model. He would have a great Quidditch match once he got some of the gang together. 

He stopped into a cafe in Diagon and had a cup of tea and a sampler of all their desserts while he thought about his next move. Inspiration struck and he dropped several Galleons on the table before rushing out.

~*~

“You’re staring at me, Ron.”

“Sorry, mate, I just don’t know where else to look.” 

“It’s just a new hairstyle—”

“And a tattoo. A huge one.”

“I like your hair,” Amy said from her station around the island in Ms Margine’s kitchen. 

Harry had spent the remainder of his day having his hair forcefully slicked back and dyed to a bright, yet soft, lavender colour before going to a wizarding tattoo shop and getting a large, moving tribute to Hedwig down his entire right arm. 

Then he had rescued Amy from the lights fiasco and called Ron to his flat to decorate cookies with him, Amy, and Ms Margine. Ron was having a bit of a tough go handling all the changes. 

“So, Amy, what’s the actual deal with the lights?” Harry asked as he piped a perfect curlicue onto his cookie. 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love the lights...well, I did the first year and kind of the second year, but now—”

“You want something more.”

“Yeah. It’s been three years and all I’ve gotten is a snowflake. I’d rather have a ring.” Amy pursed her lips and turned her focus back to her cookie.

“Dump him!” Ms Margine called out as she pulled another sheet of cookies from the oven.

The three visitors laughed at her bluntness. “I’m just saying, if he won’t commit, dump him!”

“No, I love him, I just need him to get a new design.” 

“Well, maybe he’ll figure it out eventually,” Harry said, then lifted up the immaculately decorated cookies he had been working on.

“Merlin’s balls, mate, those look great!”

Ms Margine and Amy cocked their head at Ron’s odd exclamation right as the clock on the kitchen wall struck midnight.

 

#  **December 24, 2005… again (day 7)**

“I spritzed ya’ and you passed out.”

Harry grinned and popped off the ground, ready to start his day again. He passed by the guy aggressively detangling the lights—no Amy yet—and asked him if he needed help.

“Yeah, sure, thanks!” The man looked relieved that someone would offer to help him with the infernal ball of lights.

“I’m Harry, by the way.”

“Tom. Thanks for helping.”

“No problem!” As Tom turned to work on a second ball, Harry slid his wand down the holster on his forearm and aimed a few well-placed loosening spells on the ball. He had it untwisted in record time. 

“Holy shit, mate!” Tom yelled. “You’re a natural!” 

Harry just shrugged, “You wouldn’t happen to have an extra set would you?”

“Sure!” Tom grabbed another tightly compacted ball of lights and tossed them to Harry. “They’re all yours.”

“Cheers, Merry Christmas, Tom.” Harry waved and headed into his building. 

He entered his flat as soon as the owl flapped in through the window and Harry took a moment to scrawl out a quick message. Today, he had decided he would see what Draco wanted to do, so he asked as much and sent the owl on its way.   

A little while later, the owl returned with an address and a slightly later meeting time. Harry sent back his agreement and settled in to wait.

~*~

At 8:00 pm, Harry entered a wizarding community centre he had heard about before but hadn’t visited. It was a new space that had been built after the war by some foundation dedicated to war reparations that Harry hadn’t bothered to look into. 

The space was amazing. There were all sorts of activities going on, but the pinnacle attraction was most definitely the indoor Quidditch pitch built under a magically expanded roof to allow optimal flying room. Harry watched a few kids zipping around the pitch while others were landing and balls were being packed up; a game was obviously finishing. 

While watching, Harry had wandered over to the pitch and realized he hadn’t yet seen Draco. He stopped one of the kids, “Hey, I’m looking for Drake, uh…” he realized he didn’t know if Draco still went by ‘Malfoy’ in professional circles and paused with his mouth just hanging open. 

The kid eyed him, unimpressed, and turned to yell from the area he had just come. “Coach! Some dude is looking for you!”

Harry startled slightly at the term ‘coach’; maybe he had asked for the wrong person? He was even more startled when Draco Malfoy walked around the corner of the player’s hut and stopped in his tracks. “Potter?”

“Oh, uh, hi Dra...ke.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He hadn’t expected to find Draco working with kids in a community centre.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked coolly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“I’m your date,” Harry said plainly. Draco looked about to protest, but Harry cut him off, “I get this is weird, but maybe let’s just go with it; it’s Christmas Eve after all.”

Draco studied him for a moment and then gave a brisk nod. “I am in desperate need of a shower first. The snack bar has great tea if you want to grab a cup while you wait. I’ll be out shortly.” Draco abruptly turned and headed toward the locker rooms while Harry meandered to the snack bar for tea.

Tea in hand, Harry started looking around the Quidditch space and happened upon a trophy case. In it was a framed photo of Draco with a kid, each of them holding one side of a large trophy. In the photo, the kid grinned widely and looked over to Draco, who ruffled his hair and smiled back, pride obvious in the look. 

“That’s Georgie, our captain.” A kid from the team had approached Harry without him noticing. “He would have been here tonight, but he ran this morning.”

“Ran?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah, from the home.” Harry didn’t get it, and the confusion must have been obvious because the kid continued, “The group home where we all live, ya know, in between foster houses.”

“Oh. And Drac...ke is your coach?”

“Coach, mentor, cook, tutor, whatever we need, he’s it.” The kid eyed Harry up and down. “You know if you hurt him, we’ll kill you. No matter who you are... _ Harry Potter _ .”

Harry chuckled, “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”  He watched the kid walk back toward the locker rooms and saw Draco exiting with two brooms in hand.

“What are those for?” Harry asked in an attempt to hide his growing excitement.

“Seeker’s game. You’re not scared are you, Potter?”

Harry grinned so wide he thought his face would split. “You wish, Malfoy.” He grabbed one of the brooms from Draco and pushed off the ground, soaring high into the air before dropping into a seamless Wronski Feint, pulling up mere feet from the ground. 

Draco stood on the side and smirked at Harry’s joyous show. “Damn coach, he’s great.”

“Language, Frank. But yeah, yeah he is.” Draco mounted his broom and kicked off to fly alongside Harry before releasing the snitch.

~*~

“It was hard when she died. Our marriage was one of convenience, but I cared deeply for her.” 

“I’m so sorry, Draco. Is that when you started volunteering? And going by Drake?”

Draco’s lip quirked in a wry grin. “No, I started that as soon as the war ended. The Malfoy Foundations were rebranded and turned into Reparation Foundations. I used them to build the community centre and fell in love with the possibilities it represented. I started the Quidditch league and never looked back.” Draco paused, “Sometimes I wonder if I hadn’t worked so hard and been away so often, if it would have made a difference with her.”

Harry lightly rubbed Draco’s arm. “This won’t help much, but someone once told me you can change everything except the most important thing: fate.”

“Hm,” was all Draco could manage. 

Harry guided him to a small alcove in the park they were walking around. “Wait here,” he said before walking around a central topiary. Out of Draco’s sight, he flourished his wand and strands of clear fairy lights lit the entire area. 

The lights seemed to sparkle brighter in the cold night air and Harry’s breath caught in his throat when he walked back to Draco and saw him illuminated by the lights. He seemed to glow with their very essence; he was stunning.

“You did this for me?” Draco asked, breathless.

“I did.” Harry murmured as he stepped closer to Draco. Neither man broke eye contact as they slowly leaned in; their lips brushed together as a local church bell struck midnight.

 

#  **December 24, 2005… again (day 8)**

Harry woke up, lips still puckered, to the same ending chorus and concerned faces of his interminable nightmare. “I spritzed ya’ and you passed out.”

“Dammit!” Harry got up and quickly walked away. He knew what his first stop would be.

Harry entered the small jewellery shop. “Rich, hi.”

“Harry? What are you doing here?”

“Look. Neil seems like a great guy. I don’t know him, but you seem to really love him and I think that’s great. Honestly. I’m actually a bit relieved even. So… Merry Christmas.” Harry grimaced at his choppy delivery and turned to leave.

“Hey wait. Do you want to go get a coffee?”

Harry thought for a moment. “Sure.”

~*~

“I think I knew about six months in—when we went on that holiday—that it probably wasn’t going to work out. But I just thought that if we had a plan and we stuck to a schedule that we could both be happy.” Harry sat back in his chair and swirled the last bit of lukewarm coffee in his mug before swallowing it down.

“Harry, I took you on that holiday to propose to you.”

Harry nearly choked. “You were going to propose to me!?”

“Yeah. But then the second night we met that man who was there to celebrate his recently deceased wife’s favourite spot on earth and you just lost the plot. You became so obsessed with getting married.”

“I wasn’t obsessed.” At a knowing look from Rich, he amended, “Ok, maybe I was a little obsessed, but I didn’t want to be like that guy! I didn’t want to be alone.”

“You were more in love with the idea of marriage than you were with me.”

“You knew that?”

“It was obvious.”

“Not to me.” Harry’s brows drew together as the realisation fully hit him: he had never truly, deeply loved Rich. He had just been scared to be alone and tried to make a round person fit in a square hole. 

“I’m glad I saw you today, Harry.”

“I am too, Rich.” Harry smiled. He  _ was _ glad. He’s not positive he would have been able to talk so frankly with Rich prior to this weird stuck-in-one-day experience, but the realisation that he had been trying to make something work for all the wrong reasons hit him right where he needed it to. This changed his whole outlook. 

~*~ 

“Okay, okay, listen: What do you call a snowman with a six-pack?” Luna asked Harry and Draco. They had just finished dinner and were sipping wine while talking about their date prior to meeting for dinner at Luna’s.

“Well, what’s the answer?” 

“An  _ abdominal _ snowman!” Luna and Harry burst into laughter as Draco rolled his eyes at the corny joke. 

“I’m going to get our dessert and some coffees, you two want any?” 

Both Luna and Harry nodded in the affirmative. Once Draco was in the kitchen, Luna turned serious, “You really like him, don’t you Harry?”

Harry grinned. “I really do. I keep trying to find the prat I knew from school, but all I see is a funny, caring, snarky bloke.”

“I’m just glad you seem to be getting over Rich. He really did a number on you.”

Harry sighed, “I’m glad too. You know, I saw him today and we had a great talk. It really helped put some closure and finality on the relationship.” Harry’s eyes suddenly widened and he dropped his head into his hands and groaned. “He didn’t buy the ring!”

“Who didn’t?” Draco asked as he levitated a cake and a tray of coffees to the table.

“Rich.”

“Who’s Rich?”

“Harry’s ex-boyfriend,” Luna supplied helpfully.

“And it’s a bad thing he didn’t buy a ring?”

“Yes! He was going to propose to Neil until he saw me today and we had coffee!”

Draco stopped in his tracks, then quietly set down his coffee cup and grabbed his jacket. 

“Draco, no, that came out wrong.” Harry followed Draco as he hurried out of Luna’s house. “Just let me explain. I think I’m falling in love with you, but if I don’t fix this then this day will never end!”

“Harry, I don’t know what you’re getting at, but you’ve literally only been with me for six hours after a seven-year silence and a decidedly dicey history prior to that. You can’t be falling for me—that’s insane.”

“I didn’t say I  _ loved _ you, just that I was falling in love.”

“I can’t do this. I’ve had enough drama to last me a lifetime. Goodnight, Harry.” 

“Tomorrow will be different, you’ll see!” Harry called after his retreating form. 

“Harry, are you ok?” Luna walked up next to him and placed her arm on his back.

“No. Draco is supposed to remember me and want to see me, not run away every night. I messed up again Luna and I  _ have _ to fix it.”

“What do you need?”

~*~ 

Harry burst into the isolated cabin. “Rich, you have to propose!” 

“Harry!? What the hell are you doing here?”

“RIch, who is that?”

“My ex.” Rich looked around in confusion.

“He loves you, Neil. He wants to propose to you!” Harry turned toward Rich, “Do it! Propose!”

“He already did, an hour ago.”

“But... you didn’t get a ring.” Harry sat down, confused. 

“What are you, the engagement police? I can propose without a ring.” said Rich, indignantly. 

“There will be a ring though, right?” questioned Neil. 

Rich chuckled, “Of course there will be.” He leaned in and gave Neil a quick peck on the lips. 

Harry had slumped into a chair and was muttering to himself. “I think he’s pretty upset, maybe you should drive him home?” Neil said to Rich.

Rich sighed, “He’s fine. Harry, you can stay here tonight. I’ll drive you home in the morning.”

Harry laughed sardonically. “If only that were true. Don’t worry, I won’t be staying long.”

 

#  **December 24, 2005… again (day 9)**

“I spritzed ya’ and you passed out.” 

Harry bit back the sudden sting of tears. “I can’t keep doing this, John. I can’t keep seeing Draco… and then watching him leave. It hurts too much.”

~*~

Harry ended up at Merlin’s Pub and sat at the bar with a lager, nursing his heartache and trying to drown his worries. At least he could drink as much as he wanted and never wake up with a hangover. 

He slugged back the second half of his drink as someone approached him at the bar. “Peter?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Thomas! You get here two hours early? I’m still not Peter, by the way.”

“Oh, ok. Wait...how do you know my name?”

“Because I know you Thomas: you’re 28, you work in a nerdy technical job in the Ministry, you recently came out as bisexual, and Peter is the first guy you’ve attempted to date. Well here’s the thing, Thomas, Peter isn’t coming. He isn’t ever coming! It’s our destiny to be alone on Christmas Eve, so have a seat and a drink. We’re all in hell.”

Thomas plopped into the seat next to Harry and they both signalled the bartender for another round.

~*~

Harry stumbled back to his flat and fumbled his key into the lock as his neighbour came out with the cranberry loaf. “I’m not in the mood Ms Margine,” he said, without even turning around.

“Bad day?”

Harry sighed and turned to face the woman. “Yes. A very, very bad day.”

“Do you want to know what I like to do for a bad day?”

“Nothing I do will fix this very bad day, Ms Margine. I can’t bake, walk, or eat my way out of this colossally bad day.”

“Oh, well, I like to laugh when I’m having a bad day.” And then she did, she threw her head back and laughed. “Merry Christmas, dear,” she said before pushing the cranberry loaf in his hands and turning back into her apartment. 

Harry groaned and entered his apartment, intent on consuming as much alcohol as he could. Sometime during the day, Rich had dropped off Toodles and Harry now cuddled him, using his warm body to ground himself from the alcohol-swirl going on in his head. 

Harry flinched as his wireless clicked on and the radio salesman again began to pitch his sale on the brooch of an emerald partridge set in a gilded pear tree. He stared blearily at the wall while he waited for midnight.

 

#  **December 24, 2005… again (day 10)**

This song would be the death of him. The merchant leaned over and opened his mouth to speak, but Harry held up his hand to silence him. “I know, you spritzed me and I passed out.”

~*~   
Harry decided to make this day a little more purposeful and walked straight to Tom and his lights. “Hi, I’m Harry. So...I have an idea for you.”

“What kind of idea?” Tom looked interested.

“Well, I’m one of your neighbours and I’ve watched you build this huge snowflake for your girlfriend every year and she—”

“She hates it.”

“You know!?” 

“I just… I don’t know what else to do.” 

Harry smiled. “Well, I happen to have sketched out a design for you. I can even help out with it.” Harry turned to grab a set of lights and noticed a familiar kid walking down the street. “I know that kid! Sorry, Tom.” Harry threw the ball of lights he had just picked up back to Tom and chased after the kid, following him into an alley.

“Georgie, wait!”

Georgie turned around. “How do you know my name?” 

Harry held up his hands to indicate he meant no harm. “They’re worried about you at the group home. I can take you back.”

Georgie started backing away quickly. “I’m not going back there!” He turned and ran. 

Harry tried to give chase, but the kid was quick and Harry soon lost him. He thought to himself for a moment and said, to no one in particular, “Let’s try that again tomorrow.”

To pass the time for the rest of the day, Harry returned to Tom and spent a few hours getting to know him and helping with the light design before retiring to his flat to hang out with Toodles and wait for the ‘new’ day.

 

#  **December 24, 2005… again (day 11)**

Harry went through his intimately familiar awakening routine and changed into workout clothes in anticipation of a chase. Then he waited. Same as the day before, he saw Georgie walking down the road and he followed him stealthily down the alley. Instead of an immediate reveal, he decided to watch a little longer to see if he could figure out why Georgie had run. 

A few blocks later, Harry watched Georgie enter a little corner market with heaps of alcohol advertisements posted on the windows. His heart sank. He didn’t even know this kid, but he felt somehow responsible for his safety, both physically and mentally. 

When the kid walked out of the shop a few minutes later with a distinctly bottle-shaped brown paper bag, Harry followed him down the next alley he ducked into, prepared to talk him out of the drink. 

When he turned the corner, however, he was shocked to see the kid hunkered down on a stoop, holding and feeding a little stray dog. The brown bag lay abandoned with its contents in plain view: a water bottle and the can of dog food the little mutt was currently eating from.

Harry approached Georgie. “So this is why you ran. The home wouldn’t let you keep the dog.” Georgie clutched the dog to his chest and looked prepared to sprint away from Harry. “Please don’t, I think I can help, it’s ok.”

Georgie settled back on the stoop but looked warily at Harry as he approached and petted the sweet dog.

~*~

“Frank, what’s the emergency? I was waiting for my date!” Draco rushed into the community centre, obviously flustered. Frank nodded his head toward the Quidditch pitch and Draco’s eyes followed. “Georgie! We’ve been worried sick about you, everyone’s been searching.” Draco’s gaze finally landed on the small dog in Georgie’s lap. “What’s that?”

“A dog.”

“Very funny, what are you doing with a dog? You know the home doesn’t allow animals.”

“Yeah, but that man said he could help.” Georgie pointed to someone behind Draco.

“What ma—” Draco turned and his mouth dropped. “Potter?” Draco seemed stunned into silence for a few beats until he shook his head and turned back to Georgie. “I don’t care what he said, you can’t have a dog.”

“She’s not just a dog, Draco. She’s a service animal, or at least she will be once you fill out this paperwork.” Harry stepped forward and handed Draco a Muggle pamphlet about service animal registration. “There’s a whole category for emotional support service animals.”

“That’s great, Potter, but this is Muggle,” Draco said while quickly flipping through the information. 

“It’s not our fault that the Muggles are more advanced in the mental health field. I would think someone as important as you could swing this. Every kid deserves a dog… especially at Christmas.”

Draco glared at Harry and then turned back to Georgie. “I will look through this and see what I can do, but you have to go back to the home, right now.”

“But what about my dog?”

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You can take the dog with you tonight, let them know I approved it. Now go—Frank, you go with him!”

As Georgie passed by Harry on his way out, he stopped to thank him for the help. “No problem, mate. Our plan is going exactly as predicted. As soon as this dog makes it through the doors, she’s not coming out.” The two shared a covert grin and Georgie joined Frank to head back to the home. 

“Thank you for bringing him back, Potter. I-I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You can start by calling me Harry, and finish by buying me a drink… or better yet, dinner.”

“I can’t, I have a—”

“A date? I heard. Maybe you should just take a chance on fate? Besides, the guy you’re going to see probably has a hunchback and a bald spot.”

Draco chuckled “How do you know I was going to meet a guy?”

Harry shrugged and gave Draco a crooked grin, one that he knew from experience most men couldn’t resist. 

“Fine. One drink… Harry.” 

“Deal!” 

~*~

Harry was still in his thin workout clothes when they departed the community centre a few minutes later to head to the closest pub. He shivered and wrapped his hands around himself.

“You are still a wizard, right?” Draco teased, before taking off his coat and placing it over Harry’s shoulders and then casting a warming charm over them both. “Hm, that’s funny.”

“What is?” Harry asked.

“You smell like the woods after a rain, it’s… nice.”

Harry smiled, “I know.”

 

#  **December 24, 2005… again (day 12)**

The chorus faded in the background as Harry blinked open his eyes. “I spritzed ya’ and you passed out.”

Harry smiled widely and jumped up. “John, this is going to be the BEST Christmas Eve ever!” He grabbed the older man by the shoulders and kissed him lightly on the cheek before bounding away. He had plans for this day and he couldn’t wait to get them started. 

His first stop was in Merlin’s Pub. He headed straight for Thomas and cut him off before he could say anything. “I’m not Peter, but I have an idea, and it’s WAY better than Peter!”

“Um...okay?” Thomas hesitantly agreed. Harry grabbed him by the arm and led him out into the street and toward the prime shopping districts. 

“I don’t know much about fashion, but I want you to meet someone tonight and we just need to get you some fancier clothes.” Harry walked around the store with Thomas trailing behind him. He picked random things off the rack and thrust them into Thomas’s hands before deciding they had enough to begin with. 

A few tries and twirls later and Thomas was looking sharp in a pair of relaxed black trousers, a striped, light blue button-up with a royal blue jumper over top, and a posh pair of black dragon leather shoes. Thomas looked in the mirror and smiled at himself. “I don’t think I’ve ever looked so good,” he said while preening in the mirror. 

“You’ve always looked fine, but a little polish never hurt anyone. Now here,” Harry handed Thomas a piece of parchment, “be at this address tonight at 7:00 pm. Wear this outfit. See you later!” And with that, Harry was out the door. 

He ran home and knocked on Ms Margine’s door, bouncing on his heels in excitement. As soon as she answered he blurted out, “I want to take you somewhere!” 

She chuckled, “I may be a bit out of your age range, dear, but what do you have in mind?”

Harry’s cheeks tinged pink. “Er, um, well, no it’s just I discovered a place that I think you would enjoy, would you like to go on a short trip with me?”

“Well, why not! Let me grab my coat.” Harry waited, giddy with excitement, as she grabbed her coat and they headed out into the crisp, cold day. 

“Oh, Harry! It’s gorgeous in here!” Harry and Ms Margine entered the botanical gardens and Harry guided her toward the centre, where he knew John would be waiting. 

“Harry! How are you feeling?” 

“Much better, thank you, John. I want you to meet my friend, Ms Margine.”

Ms Margine had caught sight of a hanging vine and walked toward it, admiring the lushness. She finally realized she had been introduced. “Oh, sorry! It’s been so long since I’ve seen jade vines, these are amazing!”

John stepped closer to join her by the vines. “You’re familiar with tropical plants?”

“Oh yes, I used to travel down south all the time, but I don’t get out that way much anymore.”

“I did too! Let me show you the birds of paradise over here. You’ll love them, they…”

The conversation exceeded Harry’s hearing range as the two people he had come to care about quickly hit it off and explored on their own. He felt warm inside and out, and the day was still young. 

Harry’s next stop was to Rich’s building. He caught him as he and Neil were loading the car, presumably to bring Harry Toodles and head to the cabin. Harry called his name and hurried up to him. 

“Harry! I was planning to call you, I—”

“I don’t have a lot of time right now, Rich, but I wanted to tell you that I am so happy for you two. What you have found in each other is nothing short of a miracle. Enjoy every moment you have together; it’s pure happiness. Well, that’s all—Merry Christmas Rich, Neil.” 

Harry nodded to the two men and began walking away when Rich called after him. “Hey! I hope you find your happiness.”

Harry smiled, “I’m just trying to find it today—however many todays I have.” Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and hurried off to his next destination.

~*~

“Hey, I’m Harry. It’s Tom, right?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“I thought so. I’m one of your neighbours and I’ve seen you out here building these cool designs every year and—”

“My girlfriend hates them, doesn’t she?”

Harry chuckled, “Well, I can’t say for sure, but I did have an idea for a slightly different design if you’re interested.”

“I’m listening.”

“Awesome! Here, I sketched it out, and I was thinking…”

~*~

Harry and Neville walked into Merlin’s pub and Harry guided them straight to the first table. “Thomas, hi! I want you to meet my friend, Neville. He’s better than Peter,  _ way _ better.” Harry turned to Neville, “Neville, this is my new friend Thomas.”

Neville blushed and turned away from Thomas to whisper to Harry, “He’s cute.”

Harry whispered back, “And nice too. I’ll see you later.” With a reassuring squeeze to Neville’s arm, Harry walked around their table and directly into Draco Malfoy’s line of sight. 

Draco looked mildly startled. “Potter?”

Harry pulled the chair out across from Draco and sat down. “Call me Harry. Is it ok if I call you Draco instead of Drake?”

“H-how did—”

“Lucky guess.” 

Just then the waiter swung by and dropped off two mulled wines on the table. “I ordered a mulled wine, I hope that’s ok.” Draco looked nervous, but Harry was impressed with how well he was handling the shock. After all, this Draco hadn’t spent the last twelve days with Harry.

“Mulled wine is brilliant, thank you.” Harry took a long sip of the surprisingly mild, smooth, and frankly delicious drink and relaxed into his seat. “This is delicious!” He was glad Draco wasn’t re-living the same day as well and didn’t know he had previously been so resistant to drinking the mulled wine—he’d never hear the end of it.

“You seem different, Potter.”

“Call me Harry. Different how?”

“Less… tightly wound, perhaps? I seem to recall you always being so hyper and aggressive.” Draco lightly sipped his wine.

Harry laughed outright. “Aggressive? I wasn’t the pretty little prat always running around trying to snitch on people.”

“Hey I didn’t—wait, pretty prat?” Draco cheeks flushed a fetching shade of pink as the words sunk in.

“Surely you didn’t think I followed you for intel?” Harry teased, his lip curling into a crooked grin. 

“Wow, Pot— _ Harry _ . I-I truly don’t know what to say.”

“Just tell me you’ll spend every minute of tonight with me.”

Draco bit his lower lip and smiled into another sip of wine. 

~*~

Harry and Draco approached Luna’s house and heard the muffled sound of many voices. Draco turned to Harry, “I thought we were the only ones having dinner with Luna tonight?”

Harry grinned, “I might have called in a few favours and invited a few more folks.” Harry took Draco by the hand and entered the house. 

Right in the foyer stood Neville and Thomas, standing close together and laughing at some private joke. Harry caught Neville’s eye. “How are you two?” he asked while pulling Neville into a hug. 

“We’re great, he’s wonderful!” Neville gushed. 

“I’m so glad Nev, you deserve someone great.” Harry then hugged Thomas and moved further into the house. 

“Harry, hello! Who is this handsome fellow?”

“Hello Ms Margine,” Harry went in for a hug, “this is my date, Draco. He is quite handsome, isn’t he?” Harry turned back to smile at a now-blushing Draco. “Draco, this is my neighbour, Ms Margine. Ah, and another new friend, John.” John stepped forward and shook hands with both Harry and Draco before stepping back in line with Ms Margine. 

“How do you know John?” Draco enquired. 

“Let’s just say he’s helped me get back on my feet a number of times.” Harry chuckled at his own in-joke and kept walking through the crowded house, Draco’s hand firmly clasped in his. 

As they crossed the house they ran into Amy and Tom. Amy pulled out her mobile to show Harry and Draco a picture of a glowing wreath with the words ‘Marry Me?’ written in lights in the centre. She then held out her left hand for the men to compliment the beautiful stone. 

They also ran into Hermione and Ron, who had graciously delayed their travel plans to be there that night. Ginny and George were both there, as well as Seamus and Dean. The gang really had rallied together to give Luna the full house she so desperately wanted for Christmas Eve. 

Harry and Draco had made their rounds of the majority of the house and were finally headed toward the kitchen when Draco came to an abrupt halt, causing Harry to jerk back towards him. 

“Draco, what’s wron—”

“Hey coach!!!” Frank and Georgie and many of the other boys from Draco’s community Quidditch team came running up to him, showering him with high fives, hugs, and pats on the back. They talked over each other excitedly about the buffet Luna had laid in the dining room and the stack of presents under the tree, where each one found a gift bearing their name. 

As most groups of boys do, they quickly got distracted by something else in the house and moved along, leaving Draco and Harry in relative quiet. Draco looked at Harry, completely gobsmacked. “How did you get the boys from my team here?”

“Luna told me you volunteered at the community centre. I figured you would enjoy seeing them tonight.” Harry said, almost sheepishly.

“I can’t believe it, truly. You have no idea what this means to those boys. And apparently to everyone here,” Draco said as he looked around at the new friends easily mingling with the old ones. Everyone looked so happy. And warm. And safe. 

The night passed quickly. Harry couldn’t remember a time he had felt so content. Hermione and Ron had really taken a liking to Ms Margine and John and had spent the night showing them a couple of “out of town” card games and tricks. 

Harry never left Draco’s side and took every opportunity to just be  _ present _ . To just feel the warmth of Draco’s hand in his own. To savour the sparkle in Draco’s eye as he spoke with his kids. To bask in the sound of his low laughter as he leaned in to share the moment. 

All too soon, Harry noticed it was five minutes until midnight. He whispered in Draco’s ear and then started saying his goodbyes and gathered their coats. As they prepared to leave, Thomas stepped up to the piano in Luna’s lounge and began the first notes of an intimately familiar song. Luna stood and directed everyone in the beginning stanza of  _ The 12 Days of Christmas _ just as Harry and Draco stepped out into the frigid night. 

Draco twined his hand into Harry’s as they walked down Luna’s front garden. “You know, it’s odd.”

“What is?” Harry asked, stopping their forward motion to turn and look at Draco. He wanted to soak in this perfect night a little longer.

“I feel like we’ve been together forever,” Draco whispered.

“Just twelve days, really.” At Draco’s confused look, Harry expanded, “Like the song.”

“I hate that song.” 

“I do too.” Harry sighed. “It’s almost midnight.”

“And then what?” Draco smirked, “you turn into a pumpkin?”

Harry laughed lightly. “Something like that.”

“Hm. Well, then I better not waste any more time.” Draco leaned in and captured Harry’s lips in a soft caress that quickly turned more insistent. Their cold lips warmed as the kiss lingered and their breaths became shorter. 

In the distance, a church bell rang and Draco pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Harry’s. “Merry Christmas,” he murmured, before placing a light kiss on the tip of Harry’s nose. 

Harry chuckled, “What do you mean?”

“It’s past midnight—it’s Christmas Day now.”

Harry pulled back from Draco and looked around. “I’m still here.” He cupped Draco’s cheeks in his hands and brushed his hand through his hair. “You’re still here; I’m still here!”

“Of course you are. I hope you’ll be here for a long time.” Draco lightly kissed Harry again. “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do,” Harry breathed. He was giddy from Draco’s touch and the fact that whatever spell or curse he had been under was broken. His cheeks hurt from the force of the smile splitting his face. 

Draco leaned forward and cupped Harry’s head in one hand while the other held him by the back. His lips met Harry’s and the familiar pull of Apparition twisted in his gut.

When they landed, their lips were still locked and neither wizard wasted any time. Draco pushed Harry back as they continued kissing until the back of Harry’s legs hit something soft. He jolted and Draco broke the kiss. His eyes were like molten silver and the flush across his high cheekbones was the most erotic sight Harry had ever seen.

Draco smirked and Harry gulped. He felt like prey under the intense gaze and he shivered at the ferocity of his response to a simple look. Draco, seeming to sense his power, slowly trailed his hands down his chest and to the bottom seam of his jumper. He grabbed hold and in one swift motion, whisked his shirt off. 

Harry gasped and bit his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape. Draco was magnificent. He was all pale marble and taut muscles. Harry wanted him. 

Draco leaned in again and kissed him, slowly and deeply, his tongue exploring every inch of Harry’s eager mouth. As he kissed, his hands found their way to the bottom of Harry’s jumper. Harry flinched as Draco’s still-cold hands brushed against his bare skin, and Draco pulled his hands back. “Are you ok? Are you ok with this?” he asked.

“Oh gods yes,” Harry moaned, “your hands were just cold.” A low, sexy rumble of a laugh escaped Draco as he attacked Harry’s lips with renewed vigour, this time not dallying as he pulled Harry’s jumper up and over his head. 

Draco took a moment to just absorb Harry. He ran his hands over Harry’s shoulders, his pecs, his stomach, the line of his trousers, his neck, his hair. Anything he could touch, he did. Harry whimpered at the contact. It was so simple, but he had never felt so  _ wanted _ before. His cock strained against his trousers and he could already feel wetness on his pants. 

As Draco took another pass over Harry’s shoulders, pausing to rub deep circles into the tight muscles, Harry groaned and leaned forward to pepper kisses down Draco’s neck. Draco tasted divine: salty, citrusy, masculine. Harry sucked and bit the tender flesh of Draco’s neck until he had  _ him _ whimpering and he could feel Draco’s arousal pushing heartily against his own. 

“Draco, I-I,” Harry’s voice cracked; it sounded like he hadn’t spoken in centuries. “I want you. Can I have you, Draco?”

“ _ Fuck yes! _ ” he groaned out, then placed a hand on each of Harry’s shoulders and firmly pushed him backwards. Harry dropped onto the couch and Draco soon followed, straddling his lap while he knotted his hands in Harry’s hair and ravaged his mouth. 

Harry grasped Draco’s arse—gods it was a great arse—and kneaded it while he thrust his hips against Draco’s writhing crotch. 

“These… trousers… need… to… go,” Draco bit out as he fumbled for his wand. With a quick flourish, he vanished both of their trousers and pants. 

“Unnnghghhgh,” was all Harry could manage as their heavy, hot pricks seamlessly slid together, the previous thrusting motion having set a pace that neither could seem to stop. Draco threw his head back and arched his back as he thrust against Harry. “Fuck, Draco, fuck. I’m not going to last long like this.” 

Draco leaned forward and started sucking on Harry’s neck as he wordlessly brandished his wand again and Harry felt the minty tingle of a protection charm wash over him. Another flick and he nearly lost his mind as lube drizzled over their cocks. One more swish and Draco grunted and shivered against Harry.  _ Fuck. He used the prep spell. _

“Are you ready?” Draco asked against Harry’s neck. Their hips still writhing against each other. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” was all Harry could chant as Draco lifted himself and grabbed Harry’s cock. He stroked it a few times and murmured nearly unintelligible words of praise as he lined it up to his entrance and slowly sank down. 

Both men paused to adjust to the sensation: Draco to adjust to the size, and Harry to control his overwhelming urge to come. Draco’s eyes were closed as he fully seated himself before swivelling his hips in small motions.

It was nearly too much for Harry to bear. “Draco, I need you to move,” he grit out. “I need to feel you.” 

Draco opened his eyes and Harry nearly came. Draco’s pupils were blown and the fetching flush had travelled down his neck and across his chest. Draco leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s scar before leaning back and capturing his eyes again. 

Then he started to move. Harry gripped Draco’s hips and matched his pace thrust-for-thrust. They didn’t break eye contact as Harry slammed into Draco’s arse and Draco whimpered for more. 

They still didn’t break eye contact as Harry released his grip with one hand and started stroking Draco’s cock. A minute later, they didn’t break eye contact when Draco came. His face seemed to shatter into a million pieces as his arse clenched around Harry’s cock and his come splattered Harry’s chest. 

They didn’t break eye contact when Harry came a second later, one hand digging into Draco’s arse cheek and the other holding his still-pulsing cock. Draco rocked his hips back and forth until Harry was spent. 

Draco dropped his forehead against Harry’s and, still, they didn’t break eye contact. 

“Square hole, square peg,” Harry sighed.

Pulling away, Draco asked, “What are you on about?”

Harry chuckled. “I spent so long trying to force things to work with Rich, and it was never going to. I needed a square peg to fit into my square hole.”

Draco smirked, “Mind you, I haven’t seen it yet, but I seriously doubt your hole is square.” Harry burst out into laughter. Draco sat watching him for a few moments with a sparkle in his eye and a wide smile before continuing, “And I am most certainly not ‘a square’! How pedestrian.”

Wiping tears from his eyes, Harry asked, “What shape are you, then?”

Draco seemed to contemplate the question for a moment before triumphantly proclaiming, “A dodecahedron!”

Laughing, Harry replied, “I’m not even sure I know what that is, but I’m certainly glad I found it,” before pulling Draco into another kiss.


End file.
